brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Scout Trooper
See also 75532 Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike. Classic |Variations = Headpiece with mouth and visor Black Headpiece Headpiece with face 2013 Redesign See also: Stormtrooper |Accessories = Old gun Helmet Revolver Black Pistole |Years = 1999-2000, 2002, 2006-2007, 2009-2013, 2016, 2019-2020 |Appearances = 3342 Star Wars #3 7128 Speeder Bikes 7139 Ewok Attack 8038 The Battle of Endor 7956 Ewok Attack 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack 852845 Han Solo Magnet Set 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar 75238 Action Battle Endor Assault 75292 The Razor Crest }} A Scout Trooper, also known as a Biker Scout, is a minifigure from the Star Wars theme. Description The first edition Scout Troopers had a yellow head with black goggles. Newer versions come with a black head like the two in 8038 The Battle of Endor. They have white legs with a black joint. The torso is white with white arms and black gloves. Their torso markings show chest armour and two pouches, one on each side of the belt. The 2012 variation has the same pieces, but the head now has a face like the 2012 Stormtrooper; a pale face printed on a black head piece. The 2013 variation, introduced in 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar, features a head similar to the 2012 variation and uses the same helmet as the previous variations. It has black legs and arms, representing the scout's jumpsuit worn under their white armor. Armored kneepads are printed on the black legs. A white waist and represents the scout's belt. Like the first variation, it also has a white torso with markings displaying chest armor and pouches, but the overall appearance of the armor is quite different. This variation has black arms representing the jumpsuit and black hands representing the black gloves they wear. In the Video Games Scout Troopers appeared in both LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. They carried blasters and had the same abilities as normal blaster characters; fire, grapple hook, and build. They could also unlock Imperial panels. Background The Scout Trooper, or Biker Scout, is a Stormtrooper variant. Scout Troopers were used for scouting base perimeters and keeping track of enemy troop movements. They were also trained as marksmen, using sniper rifles and blaster pistols. Many were also outfitted with Z4-Z speeder bikes for scouting patrols. They were equipped and trained to be able to survive for weeks on their own without any support. They often worked in teams of two, called "lances", led by a sergeant. When the Second Death Star was being constructed in orbit of the forest moon of Endor, a bunker was built containing a generator creating a force field around the battle station. Scout troopers were used to patrol the bunker's perimeter, and later took part in the battle that followed against Rebel forces. Before the rise of the Empire,Clone Scout Troopers were very similar in appearance with white camouflage instead of white armour. Appearances * 3342 Star Wars #3 * 7128 Speeder Bikes * 7139 Ewok Attack * 7956 Ewok Attack * 8038 The Battle of Endor * 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 852845 Han Solo Magnet Set * 75023 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 10236 Ewok Village * 75238 Action Battle Endor Assault * 75292 The Razor Crest Other Physical Appearances * 75532 Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike Book Appearances * 2853402 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * 2853508 LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * [[LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens|''LEGO'' Star Wars: The Force Awakens]] * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Gallery of Variants Notes * In the 9489 Endor™ Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper™ Battle Pack, the scout trooper's head must be turned backwards. Gallery M_WekUwmQyAHzJx9h7WIqNQ.jpg|Under the original variants mask Biker_Scout.jpg Scout Poster.png|The Scout Code Newtrooper.jpg|Scout trooper's "hidden" face 2013ScoutTrooperTF.jpg|2013 redesign Scout bike.jpg|The Scout on a speeder Screen Shot 2014-01-10 at 12.41.30 PM.png L (131).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens External Links fr:Scout Trooper Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi